


虚空福音

by soulzero



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, One Night Stands, Orgasm Control, Urethral Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulzero/pseuds/soulzero
Summary: 在地球希图斯，夜晚来临前聚集了很多tenno，试图通过找到合适的组队，捕获兆力使，拿到一些夜灵碎片让自己能变得更强。khora就是其中之一。她虽然没有找到队伍，却找到了一个合适的“猎物”。然而这个“猎物”，却是披着狼皮的羊……





	1. 邂逅

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个从一夜情发展出恋情的故事  
> 口味会有点重。  
> 以及……这是一对变态夫妇（。

在地球希图斯，夜晚来临前聚集了很多tenno，试图通过找到合适的组队，捕获兆力使，拿到一些夜灵碎片让自己能变得更强。  
khora就是其中之一。  
不过不幸的是，作为最新发现的warframe，高傲的她并未成功找到合适的队友。  
她并不能在捕获兆力使的行动中起到什么很大的作用。  
沮丧和疲惫让她决定撤离，这时候一个男性warframe吸引了她的注意力。  
他在晃动手中的焚炉，似乎在祈祷什么。  
khora感到非常奇怪，他的风格似乎和周围的warframe都不搭调。  
“嘿？”khora上去打招呼。  
“嘘……”  
“？”  
“你感觉到了吗？墙里的那个人。”  
什么乱七八糟的？！  
“抱歉我不知道你在说什么。”  
“看来你还未被虚空侵蚀……”  
“你真的很莫名其妙，你看起来应该和那些血色面纱神神叨叨的兄弟们很合得来。”  
“事实上，我确实和他们有点渊源，我是众多虚空的侍奉者之一，在我的原型机里的曾是另一名tenno，他教导血色面纱的兄弟虚空的知识，并从虚空的侵蚀中保护其他人……我只是继承了他的遗愿。”  
“呃，虽然我听不懂……抱歉，让你想起了不愉快的事。”  
即使没有面部表情，从微弱的传识能量波动中依然可以感受到这个彬彬有礼的男性warframe此刻的低落的心情。  
“不，没事，你很强大，你还未收到虚空侵蚀的影响就已经足够了，小心那个看起来和你一样的人，不要被他吞噬你的内心……能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“khora。”  
“harrow。”  
khora看着这个奇怪的男人，突然很感兴趣。  
他很特别。  
khora盘起双手，仔细打量他。  
“……”他一言不发，只是默默收起焚炉，把手背到身后。  
老实说他还是很英挺的，一副禁欲的样子更让人欲罢不能，更让人想知道诱惑他是什么结果。  
蜘蛛女深吸一口气，这是她最喜欢的那类猎物。  
只要是她盯上的猎物，都会被她诱入蛛网中，在巢穴中被她尽情享用。  
“harrow，我可以邀请你到我的轨道飞行器做客吗？”  
“当然，khora……小姐？我应该这么称呼你吗？”  
“其实没什么问题，不过你可以直接叫我khora。”

猎物上钩了。  
当她在自己的轨道飞行器里让odris临时屏蔽Lotus的联系后，突然直觉告诉她有些不对劲……自己或许才是猎物？  
哈哈怎么可能，她可是khora。  
“为什么屏蔽Lotus的联系？”harrow依然把手背在身后。  
“因为这样就是只有我和你两个人了，放心吧ordis不会管我们的。”khora绕着harrow走了一圈，她的手指不安分的在他的战甲表面上滑动，甚至伸入他的衣服下摆。  
khora以为他会大吃一惊，或者很尴尬的拒绝她的暧昧行径。  
然而harrow仿佛早就知道她想干什么，不但没有拒绝，反而伸出一只手，用手背轻抚她的脸颊，甚至往下抚过胸口。  
“那不正好吗？这样就没人能妨碍到我们神圣的‘布教’仪式了，对吗？”  
khora看了一眼他不安分的手，他的手还挺好看的。  
“大主教原来是这样的人？真是令人大吃一惊。”  
“自我节制的同时，适当遵从自身的欲望，有利于控制虚空的力量，并抵御虚空的侵蚀，不过不知道khora小姐是否也愿意倾听我的‘布道’？”  
“我当然愿意，但是这里是我的轨道飞行器，应该按我的方法来。”khora拿出了她的鞭子，挥舞了一下。  
“求之不得。”harrow对此毫不惊讶的反应完全出乎了她的预料，他沙哑的声音也似乎带上了一丝兴奋，khora开始怀疑是不是一开始就是他在等着自己上钩。  
不过这也没什么问题，这可确实是美味的猎物。

khora用她的蛛网把harrow绑住吊在飞行器的房间里。  
她的小鞭子轻轻抽打在harrow的战甲金属表层上。  
被吊起的harrow每一下的鞭打都会发出悦耳的呻吟，仿佛是耳边轻声呵气般，令人上瘾。  
有时她也停下抽打，轻轻抚摸他机甲上的细微划痕。  
“你看起来经常这么做，你很喜欢这样吗？”  
“这正是我对自己的束缚，也是我的修行，khora，有时候必须学会忍耐，直到正确的时间到来。”  
“你真怪，不过我很赞成你的观点，忍耐，直到获得我的同意……啊，我真是越来越喜欢你了，我的大主教。”  
“任你处置khora。”  
蜘蛛女把他放在地上，解开了他双脚的束缚。  
khora掀开他的战甲下摆。  
harrow之前一直都被下摆遮挡的腿部终于可以毫无保留的展现。他弓起一只腿，试图调整一下坐姿，却被khora抓住了另一只腿。  
那腿真是极其美妙的曲线，khora顺着他的大腿向上抚摸着，一直到了大腿根部。  
原本应是形成性器的位置上是一块金属兜档。  
“贞操带？这又是什么奇怪的嗜好？”khora吃惊却不意外。  
“我说过，要忍耐，直到正确的时候，这是平时束缚欲望的辅助，khora，直到我看到你。”  
“……哦？是吗？”khora更吃惊了，原来他早对她有所打算？  
“哈……只是想想罢了，khora，谢谢你肯带我来你的房间，接受我的‘布道’。”  
khora没想太多，只是一笑置之，轻松入侵系统解开贞操带的程序，解放出了harrow早已硬挺的男性性器。  
“我想，harrow，你应该知道怎么做？你看上去可不像没经验。”  
“当然。”  
一股强大的力量使得khora突然感觉到不妙。  
她的蛛网被轻易的挣脱了。  
“我说过，忍耐，直到正确的时候……就不需要再忍耐。”  
khora感觉到自己反而被凭空出现的锁链束缚住了，她感应到这似乎是来自虚空的力量，根本无法挣脱。  
“现在，我要百倍的还击了，khora，你准备好了吗？我的‘布道’可是非常激烈的。”  
khora反被束缚在地上，harrow 压在她身上，这可不是她原来想的情景，却让她有一丝兴奋。  
harrow如此的靠近，她甚至能强烈清晰的感觉到他现在狂喜的能量波动。  
“不……不应该是这样……啊！”  
毫无意外，harrow的性器很快就进入了蜘蛛女的洞穴。  
和金属表皮不同，性器却是肉体，这是只有在动情时才会形成的唯一外露的肉体部分。  
khora感觉到她的肉穴被撑开。  
这不是她第一次，却从来没有过如此狼狈。  
屈辱却无法抵挡快感的侵袭。  
harrow是她至今见过最想享用的猎物，他令她着迷，无论现在她如何被动，快感依旧会占据她的生物神经。  
她的双腿被张开得很大，以便harrow的肉棒能更好的与她的洞穴匹配，洞穴为了让摩擦的阻力减小，按照着生物程序分泌出了大量的润滑液体，这却更合适harrow在洞穴中不断的摩擦刺激。  
“你看起来很喜欢我的‘布道’？”harrow嘲弄身下的蜘蛛女。  
“啊……你这个……骗子。”khora被快感冲击无力反驳，刚想在语言上反击却被下一场快感的浪潮淹没，只能挤出一两个无力的单词，剩下的都是愉悦的呻吟。  
“你看起来一点也不了解自己，嘴上在抗拒，但你的机体反应可不是这样，学会接受真正的自己，你才能了解……虚空的真实。”  
“我真讨厌你这时候还在神神叨叨的……该死……无法挣脱……”  
分泌液不断增多，随着khora的挣扎弄脏了房间的地板。  
“想要挣脱虚空的控制吗？那样你必须比现在更了解它，了解它之前必须了解你的真我……噢……真棒……尝试接受自己吧，我会带你明白虚空的美妙……”  
“fuck……现在你让我……怎么思考啊！啊……”  
“无需思考，只要遵从自己的欲望，khora，不要让教条束缚你的真我，你不必是一个控制者，让欲望盖过你的屈辱，接受自己不同的欲望吧。”  
“……你和血色面纱的那些家伙真像，我承认你煽动我成功了，该死，再用力些。”  
几乎是话刚落地，她感觉到更猛烈的撞击，身上的束缚也变得更紧。  
现在她真的成了harrow的猎物。  
内壁的传感器极其丰富。每一寸壁肉都在贪婪的感受着harrow肉根的摩擦，积累着快感。  
从微弱的信息交换中，khora也感觉到harrow的快乐。肉棒被挤压，吸附，不断的快感。  
khora用双腿夹紧了harrow美妙的腰身，用腿摩擦着那令她着迷的金属表皮。harrow的手也抚摸上她的胸口，敏感使得她身体都颤抖了，不由得夹紧了肉壁。  
“啊……真是可怕的蜘蛛洞穴，差点就让我射出子弹了。”  
“你可真熟练，harrow，啊……”  
“彼此彼此吧，你是唯一差点让我提前缴械投降的人。”  
“是吗？那我真是荣幸啊，还要再来一次吗？”蜘蛛再次收紧了洞穴，她也快不行了，只要再来一次……恐怕就……  
“啊……这是何等美妙的……真让人……受不了……khora你准备好……接受我的洗礼了吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊你这个虚空的……魔鬼……该死我不行了……”快感已突破临界值，khora在快感的洪潮里感觉到洞穴在挤压着肉棒，肉棒被挤压着喷射出温热的液体。  
她第一次这么狼狈的高潮，真是太羞耻了。但是身体却无法抗拒这浪潮，她夹紧着大腿，只想吸入更多那肉棒喷射的热流。  
太多了，太舒服了，几乎是比以往更多的快感，也导致比以往更大量的分泌液，合着harrow的浊液流到地上弄湿了一大片。

……房间中已经没有原来那番激烈的活动，只有两具不停喘息的warframe和强烈的带着情欲的气味。  
“我觉得我简直看到你说的虚空了，刚刚我都差点过载了。”平静下来的khora语气里带着些许不满。  
“那只是形容，khora，我们的力量确实源自虚空，我们崇拜它，但事实上虚空还有可不怎么美妙的其他成分。”  
“哈……我想或许下次你可以和我说说，……不用那么激烈的‘布道’的时候。”  
“我很乐意……”  
“你先从我身上起来然后把这个该死的锁链解开，我得清理一下房间不然ordis……”  
“ordis一直在，指挥官。”……  
突然空气凝固了。  
很显然，ordis的语气很不满。  
不过这不是最重要的。  
“ordis？！我不是说了关上你的传感器吗？！”  
“odris觉得，你们应该去希图斯的旅馆里而不是在这里把！我！弄！脏！……抱歉，下次我会把Lotus叫过来。”  
“不！！！！！”“不！！！！”  
“我马上清理干净……都怪你，大主教，以前我带人回来可从来没这么狼狈过。”  
“抱歉，我帮你……”harrow重新整理了一下身上。  
“嘿，你该不会要重新锁上那玩意吧？”  
“嗯……当然，已经结束了为什么不？难不成你还想再来一次？”  
“我想，清理完了房间，我想去希图斯的旅馆住一晚上继续听你的‘布道’，你觉得怎么样？这次我一定要坐在你上面听！”  
“呃……”harrow愣了一下，想了想，“那我们还等什么呢？赶紧把房间清理干净继续做‘正事’去吧。”


	2. 紧缚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经过了上次的一夜情，harrow自愿成为了khora的性奴……但是……khora却发现，他并不老实……  
> 在一次偷吃回来后，khora决定惩罚他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *流氓主教人设  
> *射精管理  
> *捆绑

harrow在他朋友们的印象里，一直是一个奇怪的僧侣，向他们诉说着虚空的种种。  
虽然觉得他神神叨叨的很奇怪，但是在战斗中虚空能量的支援也让他们都很安心，是极其可靠的队友。  
所以他们只是把他当作一名崇拜虚空力量的信徒和圣职者，就像以前地球古人类崇拜某个神而创造出神职人员这一类职业，于是他们称呼他为主教。  
大部分朋友都以为他的教条里包括独身禁欲等方面的要求，但只有少部分朋友才知道他的另一面。  
他主动勾引诱惑某些对他有意思的人，或是从不拒绝那些主动提出要和他享乐之人的请求。但是他只有一点要求，那就是，不发展更进一步的固定关系，他们之间只能止步于满足欲望。  
他的一夜情对象也不限于男女，毕竟性别对于战甲来说并不太重要，随时会变。相对而言，他审美上更偏向于喜欢女性战甲，但是这也并不妨碍他在床上把nekros绑起来操。trinity，和volt、rhino这些经常和他组队的队友都知道他的那些事，trinity甚至是他床上的常客，但是就如同他说的那样，仅此而已。

harrow刚回到轨道飞行器。   
他感觉到有客人，回头看到一只库娃。  
那不是他的库娃。  
不过他认识。   
他也很清楚是谁的库娃。  
“khora，是什么风把你吹来了。”  
“这点你不是比我更清楚吗？我的harrow，我的薇娜丽能看见一切，也能闻出一切。”从黑暗中走出一名形似蜘蛛的美艳战甲。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”harrow双手背到身后，直挺的面对着khora。  
“哦？”khora看起来非常的高傲，她的手指抚上harrow的金属外壳，“我的库娃闻到你身上，有不属于我的味道。”  
“……”harrow似乎有些动摇，往后退了一些。  
“是哪个妖媚小妖精？哦好像不对，这次是男人的味道。”khora说着，手指却往harrow的双腿间滑去，“告诉我harrow，你是怎么操他的？先装作弱势的小受勾引他的注意力，然后在他想操你的时候把他锁在原地？还是一来就把他给锁住了？哦不对，或者是，你才是被操的那个？”khora的手指在harrow两腿之间摩擦，她很清楚怎么让harrow动情。  
“不……等等khora……不要碰……啊……”harrow突然发现自己无法动弹，是蜘蛛丝。  
他被逼到旁边的资料库的桌子边上，被迫坐在上面，裙甲掀开。  
Khora很快轻易找到了他动情显现的性器，手指灵活的缠绕在上面。  
“你还想要吗？刚刚偷吃完一定还不饱吧？你看你的祸根好像已经充好能，想要射出来很多能量呢。”  
khora轻易的就能在语言上羞辱harrow。  
“khora……别在这……会被看到……”  
“哦你会在意这个？告诉我，你有没有和那个男人说起，你曾经有过誓言？”  
“我……我提到过。”  
“你没告诉他你的誓言内容吗？”  
“没有……噢……我只说……”  
“现在告诉我，那誓言是什么？”  
“我harrow……永远是属于……khora女王的……性奴。”  
“嗯，喜欢偷吃回来领惩罚的性奴，第一次的时候那股操我的猛劲呢？大主教？”  
“我……”harrow显然处于弱势，双手撑在桌子上，任由khora把他压在桌子上。  
“你现在看起来，真诱人，harrow。”khora看着支支吾吾的他，爬上他的大腿，“虽然我理应惩罚你，但是我现在很饿，来，用你的虚空能量填满我吧。”  
“等等……还有ordis……”  
“我早就已经让他像往常一样关掉传感器和通讯了。”  
迫不及待的，蜘蛛把她湿润潮湿的洞穴打开，把harrow硬挺的性器包裹进入。  
“记住，你是我的，你是只属于我的东西。”khora扭动着腰，兴致高昂，吞吐自如。  
相比之下，harrow就似乎有些紧张。  
他撑在桌子上的手卷曲了起来。  
“等等……khora……我可不可以……”  
“噢不行，harrow，你还不能那么快就来填满我，还是说你要忍不住了？果然偷吃吃不饱吧？”  
“不要这么说……khora……我……没有……出去偷吃……”  
harrow喘息着，含糊不清的否认。  
khora停了下来，她似乎有新的想法。  
“嘴硬？看来是需要一点惩罚。”  
harrow似乎对khora的突然离开感到十分不满。  
他主动勾住了khora的腿。  
“不在桌子上继续吗？”harrow微微抬起头，看着在他面前站着的khora。  
“就这么饥渴吗？堕落的大主教？刚刚不是还害怕在这里被看到吗？”khora弯下腰，拿出她的鞭子，划过harrow性器圆滑的头部，“惩罚游戏，选一个你喜欢的，鞭子抽，还是绳子绑。”蜘蛛的另一只手轻轻挑起harrow的下巴，让他看着自己。  
“……一起，拜托了。”harrow微微喘息。  
“哈哈哈哈！看看你现在的样子，harrow，淫乱的祸根必须受到惩罚，在我允许之前你不能射。”khora精准的用她的蛛丝捆绑住了harrow耸立的阴茎。  
她甩了一下鞭子，鞭子发出了响亮的声音。  
她感觉到harrow的机体颤动了一下，……那不是害怕，是兴奋。  
虽然没有束缚harrow，但是他自愿呆在桌子上接受着khora的鞭打惩罚，他感觉到疼痛，但是力道却被控制的极好不至于无法忍受。疼痛感变成了某种快感，越是被这样的鞭打……越是让他充满了报复的欲望。  
鞭打时而轻柔时而凶猛的落在机体上，弄出了些许伤痕，和战斗的痕迹混在了一起，没人会看出来。  
每一下鞭打，harrow都尽量克制自己不发出淫荡的声音，特别是鞭子落在被束缚的性器附近时，他强忍着快感，只发出低沉的呻吟，这却让khora越发的兴奋。  
“你的声音真好听harrow，你就这么喜欢被我鞭打吗？你的声音真让我忍不住下一秒就把你吃了。”  
“那样的话……真让人头疼啊，会很快就射出来的。”   
“噢，我知道你在想什么，每次都这样，越是惩罚你，等我放开你，你就会越强势，啊我想到了，直接就这样吃了你怎么样？”khora停下鞭打，但是并未解开蜘蛛丝的束缚，却直接把硬挺着的性器直接送入自己的甬道。  
她感觉到harrow极其强烈的悸动，但是蜘蛛丝制止了他的射精。  
“这一定很痛苦吧？你想要射吗？”  
“想……”  
“这么小声一定是不想吧。”khora开始了耸动。  
“不……我想要……khora求求你……”  
“啊……堂堂大主教居然在求我让你的淫乱祸根射精，说出去岂不是要笑死人了？噢……啊……太舒服了，结果这样你就变得比平时还要大了，你一定也很享受？”  
“我……想要……khora，求求你……让我射吧……”harrow抬起头，努力的配合着khora的耸动，用他的性器摩擦着让他着迷的肉壁，却无论如何都无法释放出欲望。  
忍耐……却让他的欲望更强烈。  
“harrow，你知道错在哪里了吗？”  
“我知道了，我再也不去偷吃了，求求你，khora，让我射在你的肉洞里……”  
“你上次也是这样保证的，我们谁都知道你的承诺不管用，但是……我真喜欢听你这么说，真的，现在的你为了能射出来什么都会说。” khora语气里带着嘲讽，但是更明显的，是色欲。  
“我愿意说任何你想听的话。”  
“淫乱的大主教，你真的愿意说吗？那告诉我，你是不是一个淫荡的种马？”  
“我是……我是为了满足自己欲望什么都能说的淫荡种马，khora，我现在只想把你压在这桌子上狠狠的操，然后把刚刚惩罚积攒的欲望十倍灌在你的蜘蛛淫穴里。”harrow喘着粗气，他觉得自己的老二涨得要炸了。  
“这话可了不得，但是你能挣脱我的蛛丝吗？噢你当然能，但是没有我的同意你不敢这么做。”khora扭动着屁股，似乎是极力的想吞掉着一根极其粗壮的肉棒。  
“不……khora，我求求你……我再也不去偷吃了，以后只会操你的婊子蜘蛛洞，所以快让我解放……我要操死你这个……荡妇。”  
“这话听着可真让人火大。”  
“不！khora我求求你……我会按你的一切照做……解开那些该死的蜘蛛丝……”  
“好好好，看看你harrow，现在你就想一只发情又得不到发泄的库娃，我想期待一下释放一只野兽是什么样的，别那么快就射出来哦。”  
khora放开刚刚一直在吮吸着肉棒子的肉洞，收回了自己的蜘蛛丝，放出了饥不可耐的猛兽。  
一瞬间，她被反压在背后的地上，肉棒粗暴的捅了进来，却正好撞在她最柔嫩的快感点。  
一阵电流从下体蔓延到全身，她差点就高潮了。  
但是harrow却又开始了另一次的粗暴撞击，一次又一次的，仿佛要把她捅穿。  
比刚刚更激烈快速的摩擦让khora在地上不断的发出浪叫。她爱死这头被激怒的猛兽了。  
又是一下撞在敏感的深处，这次的电流突破了境界临界点，只要再来一次她就……  
撞击如约而至，她双腿紧紧夹住在她身上压着的男性战甲，感觉着在甬道的收缩中仍然粗暴的插入拔出的硬物。  
她忘了harrow本身就有极佳的忍耐力和自制力。  
即使她已经高潮了，harrow的撞击仍在继续，原本看似瘦弱的机体似乎有无穷的力量。  
“怎么了？还说我不要那么快就结束，你自己倒是很快啊？”harrow喘息着嘲笑，丝毫没有慢下来的意思。  
khora除了淫叫无法有任何别的回应，因为刚高潮完仍然敏感的肉洞被harrow无情的撞击带上了又一次高潮。  
“啊！harrow……该死……你……”  
“又一次？你真淫荡啊khora，啊好紧……我要灌满你这个淫荡的小蜘蛛。”  
在一下撞击后，harrow减慢了攻势，任由自己的性器释放出积攒的大量的浊液灌满整个甬道，甚至溢出。  
地板上几乎一大滩都是他们取乐制造的淫液。  
包括khora流出的如同失禁一样的液体，当然他们并没有相性的器官。  
两人喘息着，harrow靠着资料库的桌子坐下，他耗费了太多能量。  
khora往后挪了一下，靠着交易台的桌子也坐了起来，喘着气，看着对面的harrow。  
“你的odris一定会气疯了。”  
“只要在重新开启他之前清理干净就行。”  
“我可没力气了，你太猛了。”  
“可惜我也有些没力气了……”  
突然一只库娃从船舱里跑了出来，还带着清扫器，熟练的清理了起来。  
“……嘿，薇娜丽呢？”这是harrow养的雄性库娃，有时候harrow会让它帮忙清理飞行器的卫生以免自己疏于照顾时odris会把它扔出去。  
“嗯，我让她去船舱里玩了……然后……该死我忘了她最近好像在发情期。”  
“……我想应该不会……”  
harrow看了一眼船舱，孵化器附近似乎趴着一只库娃。  
“我想应该不是我想的……那样吧？”  
harrow有些慌张的看着khora。  
“谁知道呢harrow，”khora耸了耸肩，“毕竟那可是你养的库娃，肯定和你一样淫荡。”  
harrow捂住了脸。  
虽然他很想说不是的我没有，但是现在任何反驳都是苍白无力的。  
“如果薇娜丽生了新的库娃，我建议你负责养，毕竟我还要带她去完成任务，她可是我最重要的战友。”khora起身进入船舱，抚摸着她的薇娜丽。  
“我……”harrow刚想说什么。  
“odris回来了，odris很高兴今天没有任何地方被弄脏，oodris这里有一条Lotus的信息，指挥官请查看。”  
khora打开了odris的传感器。  
在他们作乐的期间，Lotus似乎试图联系过他们。  
“tenno，有新的任务，但是odris告诉我你正处于短暂的睡眠中，所以我留下这则消息，等你醒来，有新的任务需要你去完成。”Lotus的信息刚播放完，联络就发过来了。  
“tenno，你醒了，这里有……你邀请了其他tenno来拜访你的轨道飞行器？你不是还在睡眠……”  
“啊是的，Lotus，我刚醒来然后她告诉我她的薇娜丽最近状态不好希望我能为她做个祷告……等我祷告完毕再和她一起去完成任务。”  
“……好的tenno，我把任务地点坐标标识在星图上，你完成你的祷告后即可前往。”Lotus挂断了通讯。  
“……你可真会耍小聪明。”  
harrow看到旁边的khora嘲笑他。  
“我？小聪明？”他有些不满。  
“你上次也是同样的说辞，我觉得Lotus早就看出来了。”khora靠在飞船的墙上。  
“我可不觉得……”  
“去看看那个任务吧。”  
“？”  
“感觉刚刚消耗的力量也稍微恢复了不少，我的薇娜丽和鞭子等着在战场上撕碎敌人呢。”  
khora甩了甩鞭子。  
harrow本能的一颤。  
看来今天的任务一定不得安宁了。


	3. 放纵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harrow发现khora只是在开他的玩笑，他很生气。  
> 在和oberon交流的时候发现了新的玩法，他决定用这个方法小小的报复khora……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *尿道play（包括射精管理）  
> *捆绑  
> *异型丁丁  
> *多次射精

harrow自从上次听到khora关于薇娜丽的言论，这几天即使是在任务期间也心神不宁。  
他的心不在焉甚至影响到了任务的完成，他只好不停的和队友道歉。  
同队的oberon似乎看不下去了，在休息期间，他趁四下无人，和harrow搭上了话。  
他们之前也有过不少合作，但是私交并不深，原本oberon也不是一个多管闲事的人，但是……这样下去他真怕任务会失败。  
“harrow，你看起来有心事？”  
“啊。oberon……抱歉我今天状态不好，给你们添麻烦了。”  
“我建议你有什么心事还是说出来看看有什么方法解决？”  
“……oberon……你知道如何在孵化器外饲养库娃幼崽吗？”  
“……？什么？大主教你是被你的虚空弄得精神不正常了吗？库娃不都是在孵化器里……等等，难道是自然受孕的野生库娃？”  
“……你知道？”harrow抬起头看向oberon。  
“呃，我知道……我是自然的守护者我当然知道……但是为什么你要问这个？”  
“……嗯……有个朋友……khora，她的薇娜丽好像受孕了，我……嗯……她说到时候要让我养育那些库娃幼崽。”  
“……khora？哇哦，我都不知道你还和那个sm女王是朋友！”  
“sm女王？”刚说出口harrow就后悔了。  
他很小心的避免谈论到他和khora的关系，但是这不是自己把火往身上引吗。  
“大主教别告诉我你不知道什么是sm。”  
“我当然知道，呃我是说，我知道但是还没试过……啊不是……”  
“啊？你还想试试？原来大主教还有这种兴趣？”oberon突然很诧异的看着harrow，“等等harrow，难道你身上的伤不是在任务……难怪我觉得看起来像是鞭子的伤痕。”  
“………知道了就不要说出去了，”harrow低下头扶额，决定不否认，他并不擅长圆慌，“我的库娃好像在我不注意的时候，和薇娜丽交配了。”  
“交配……呃，无人机不能怀孕你应该知道的吧？”  
“……无人机？”  
“等等，恕我直言，你和khora已经有那种关系了，你甚至还不知道khora的库娃是一个无人机改造的？”  
“……”harrow身上的能量肉眼可见的发生了剧烈的波动。  
“等等，harrow，你能不能把事情和我从头到尾说一下？”oberon敏锐的觉察到了什么，试图劝住他。  
“你……我要说细节吗？”  
“啊……我想听，titania还没玩过这个……不不不，你如果介意可以不用说。”  
harrow看了oberon一眼，眼光意味深长。  
“看起来你们玩过很多种玩法啊。”harrow扯开了话题。  
“……嗯……我想，关于我们改天可以好好讨论一下。”oberon显得有些尴尬。  
“择日不如等完成任务，来我的道场，坐着分享一下经验你觉得呢？”  
“非常乐意。”  
两人突然达成了某种奇怪的共识。

harrow的道场和他有着相同的风格。  
整体呈现火焰一样的红色，宗教感十足的红色长条旗帜从天顶延伸到地面堆叠起来，如同神庙一样，庄重肃穆。  
道场有零零散散的tenno在交易或是聊天，harrow带着oberon穿过大堂，来到了一个房间。  
“随意坐。”harrow做了个请的手势。  
“那我就不客气了。”精灵王找了一个软垫坐下。  
两个人或许是因为太紧张，显得过于拘谨讲究礼节，反而让气氛变得十分的……尴尬。  
“……”  
“……呃，我们开始吧，oberon，你想从什么地方听起。”  
“从你怎么认识khora……不那样太长了，从khora的薇娜丽为什么会在你的飞船上……或者说你的库娃怎么和薇娜丽待在一块说起？”  
“……你猜的没错，确实是khora带着薇娜丽在我的飞船上……”harrow想了想，对一些部分轻描淡写的略过，把整件事告诉给了oberon。  
“……”oberon的表情……或者说他看起来，好像在……忍着不笑出声。  
“你想说什么，oberon。”harrow自己都觉得整件事有些滑稽。  
“咳咳，所以……你们……真的是在玩sm？是这样玩的吗？别误会我是真的很好奇希望能学一学。”  
“……我们不是在说薇娜丽吗？！算了，既然知道它是无人机，我想我确实是被khora捉弄了。”harrow觉得自己应该早就料想到了oberon的反应，他感觉得出他们是同类，只是表面看着正经，“我知道你关注的是什么，但是所谓的交流，应该不是只有我说我的经验对吧？”  
“当然，不过呀我也没有太多花样，都是看一些你懂的那种娱乐刊物里学到的。”  
oberon挠了挠头，“比如说，改变……呃，你懂的那玩意的形状会让女性们感觉兴奋，之类的玩法。”  
“……”轮到harrow惊讶了，“我……第一次听说这个，我想……一定很实用。”  
“……我觉得我们需要进行更深度的交流……”oberon换了个比较休闲的坐姿，“比如，我说说我的titania，你说说你的khora？”  
“这是一个好主意。”harrow点点头。  
……  
khora觉得今天的harrow有点奇怪。  
虽然他一直都是这副正儿八经的样子，但是今天似乎格外严肃？  
“怎么了harrow？”khora柔声问他。  
“khora……”harrow伸出其中一只背在身后的手，抚上khora的脸，“我刚刚知道一件事，薇娜丽是无人机。”  
“对啊，怎么了？”  
“你和我说要我饲养她的孩子！”   
“噗。”khora忍不住笑了，“你当真了？”  
“是的，我当然会当真，你要怎么补偿我？”harrow往前一步，态度强硬。  
“补偿？奴隶有问主人要补偿的权利吗？”khora没有后退，双手交叉在胸口，迎面而上。  
“奴隶也是会造反的，khora。”  
“你今天怎么了？这可不像你。”khora满脸疑问。  
“亲爱的khora，”harrow伸手摸向了khora的两腿之间，“我今天要造反。”  
khora回过神来，已经被harrow抱到了房间里，放在了平常他们寻欢作乐，跪坐长谈的垫子上。  
“你今天真奇怪。”虚空的锁链束缚住了靠在玻璃上了khora。这不是harrow第一次反过来把她绑起来，她并不介意变得被动，她更多的是好奇harrow究竟想玩什么新花样。  
然后，她看到了，harrow主动卸下裙甲，露出了他的性器。  
怪异的不规则形状，仿佛烧焦的白树树枝缠绕在一起所形成的扭曲棒状物，仔细一看树枝之间留出了空隙，仿佛裂痕，裂痕与表面都隐约透出harrow能量的红色光辉。  
“哪里学来的这招？”khora目瞪口呆，她知道warframe实际上可以改变性器的形状，但是她从未仔细考虑过这种玩法，而且……她挺想笑，性器新的样子很有他的风格。  
“我说过，今天要造反。”harrow走了过来，手指托起khora的下巴，“喜欢新家伙吗？”  
harrow用略微尖突的顶部在khora大腿内侧摩擦。  
“hum，你的新家伙？不试试怎么知道呢？不过这看上去……有点刺激。”  
“你会喜欢的。”  
不规则的性器滑入khora两腿间的缝隙。  
“嘶……”轻微的疼痛感从阴茎直达全身，khora腔内的触感……和以往不同了。  
“别以为只有你会这招，harrow，我抓住你了。”肉穴里和原来也大不一样，多了很多半硬的刺，这些东西如同毛刷，并非完全坚硬，却也不是非常柔软，它们被harrow闯入的性器压倒后其中一部分却又立起来扎在harrow的性器的裂缝里，并且仿佛是活物般贪婪的扭动，往深处钻。阴茎的裂缝处显现的是他能量的颜色，也就意味着，里面是他最敏感的部分。  
“khora，疼……”  
“你不是最喜欢我弄疼你吗？我的小奴隶。”  
“khora……我要动了。”harrow忍着敏感的缝隙内部被腔刺挑弄的快感，开始在里面顶弄。  
khora的腔刺随着harrow的抽插，贪婪的摩擦着性器的表皮，深入缝隙深处寻找着那些柔嫩的部分。  
内部敏感而柔嫩的部分在适应后，成为了更进一步快感的来源，harrow觉得自己可能要撑不住了。  
这是他第一次无法自制。

不过很快他的担心就被解决了。  
一根极长的软刺找到了他的性器顶上的口，钻了进去。  
与其说是软刺，不如说是触肢。  
柔软而湿滑。  
它完全撑满了harrow的性器，堵着让他无法射出。  
“这是什么？”  
“小奴隶以下犯上的惩罚，不过对你来说说不定是奖励。”khora被压在玻璃上，未被束缚的双腿缠上了harrow的细腰，“让我也来好好品尝你吧，harrow。”  
khora充满了媚态，不过harrow可没那么享受，腔刺和触肢的蠕动让他感觉有些疼痛。  
然而这些疼痛反而令他兴奋。  
“khora……你究竟要进到我里面多深才满足？”  
“大概，和你想进入我的深度一样深。”  
“虚空在上，那样的话就真的太可怕了。”  
“可怕的不是我吧，harrow，难道你想全部占有我吗。”  
“……我可没说。”  
“你动摇了，harrow，即使你不说……啊……你的行为还是出卖了你。”她的双腿夹的更紧了，“想占有我也没关系，这才是我的东西应该有的野心。”khora把头向后仰，“太棒了harrow，再快点，噢……”  
harrow没急着加快速度，他解开了锁链，抱着khora躺在下面的垫子上。  
这样让他能更轻松的深入。  
即使他越深入，khora也越深入他。  
一开始的痛苦习惯后也成了享受，他肆无忌惮的抽插反而让khora败下阵来。  
harrow能感觉到khora越来越主动迎合他的进攻，虽然腔刺和触肢的攻势依旧猛烈，但是他可以感觉到她在享受被他侵犯。  
这和平常可不一样，平常如果是他在占据主动权的话khora可是老不情愿的。  
……oberon的招数可真有意思。  
躺下的姿势令他更方便的伸入，略微尖突的头部让他对某一点的攻势更有效。  
khora的浪叫甚至让他担心ordis会不会过来警告他们。  
他不知道khora到底关上没。

这不是担心这个的时候。  
或许是因为担忧让他的攻势慢了下来，khora有些不满。  
她把触肢抽离了。  
没有了触肢的堵截，以及抽离的刺激，瞬间无法抑制的快感传达全身，即使已经停下，也抑制不住性器不停  
的吐出精液。  
“khora？！你……在搞什……”harrow紧紧抓住身下的女性warframe，在绝顶的快感中急促的挤出几个词。  
“你在犹豫什么？harrow，你在担心我没关上odris？他现在已经学会你一来就自动回避了。”khora已经收回了腔内的刺和触肢，但是湿滑的腔内依然紧紧吸附着harrow依然颤抖的性器，“不过不得不说，你现在的样子比任何时候都诱人。”  
“为什么？”harrow不是很明白。  
“你总是用你惊人的自制力，把自己的一切都计划得完美无缺，harrow，甚至是和我在一起做爱的时候也是，别以为我不知道，你总是计算好忍耐到我什么时候高潮以后才解除给自己的枷锁，这真是我第一次看到你措手不及的样子。”khora把还在喘息的harrow往后推倒在地上，“原本计划好的一切都在脱离你的控制的感觉怎么样？你知道你现在有多性感吗？淫荡的大主教。”  
harrow不喜欢这种感觉。  
一切都在脱离他的预想，他不知道接下来还会发生什么事。  
这种感觉太糟糕了。  
更可怕的是，他的身体也在逐渐脱离他的掌控。  
射精非但没有让性器软下收回，反而更硬挺变大了。  
khora压着他，一边抚摸着他，一边上下耸动。在这过程中，他只能如同抓住一个浮木一样紧紧的抓住khora。他不知道下一次他控制不住的高潮会在什么时候到来。  
最终，他不再克制自己。  
彻底的放纵。  
一次又一次的，他的高潮接连着khora的高潮。  
他发现，不止性器的形状会根据他的意志改变，只要他仍然感觉不满足，性器就永不疲软。  
抑制了很久的欲望终于爆发了。  
他任由自己把khora重新压在身下，听着khora不断催促他干她的情话，粗暴的放纵着欲望，任由khora的肉洞满溢出他不断发泄的欲望。  
不满足，还是不满足。  
他又让khora在他身上任意玩弄，弄疼他，一次又一次意外的高潮终于让他满意。  
回过神来，才发现时间过去的有点久。  
khora瘫软着在他身边，背对着harrow，侧身躺着，还在一张一合的肉洞里不断的流出他的精液。  
“真是疯了……”khora喃喃，语气中却还带着些许愉悦。  
“我也觉得我们疯了……”harrow平躺在旁边，还没从刚才的狂乱中缓过神来，依然喘息着。  
“但是我很满足，harrow。”khora身上的能量有些飘忽不定，似乎还在回味刚才的疯狂，她转过身来，看着harrow。  
harrow想起来，刚才khora时不时推开他骑在他身上那副陶醉的样子。  
“我想也是。”harrow耸了耸肩，也转过身，看着khora。  
他们躺在平常打坐发呆的垫子旁边，面对面的看着对方，或者说是在审视刚经历了一番疯狂云雨的对方。  
“所以，你从哪里学来的这招？”  
“……oberon。”  
“…呵”khora别有深意的闷哼了一声，“难怪一股羊骚味。”  
“……不是你想的那样！他可是有妻子的！”harrow不满的辩解。  
“你居然会在意这个？我以为你来者不拒。”khora的语气充满了嘲讽。  
“哈，我也是有原则的。”harrow的手轻抚不远处的khora的脸颊。  
“原则是单身就来者不拒？”khora抓住了那只手。  
“不然，怎么接受女王大人的惩罚呢？”harrow凑近，小声耳语，“不然你以为，为什么我一直让你知道我在外面偷腥？”  
（完）


End file.
